Sailor Earth & the Elemental Scouts working title
by JustAWriter89
Summary: 4 American high school girls take a field trip to Japan. During their visit, strange things happen that show them a whole other past life that they've forgotten: as warriors of the elements! They must aid the other Scouts in a fight to save Earth.
1. Prologue

This is my first time posting here. If anyone shows interest in the prologue, I'll post some more. This story takes place sometime between the end of StarS and whenever Darien and Serena get married. It's been so long since I read/saw anything of the first series, so I might not have my SM facts straight. If I messed something up and someone points it out, I'll fix it. Hope you like it!

o

In the Marinac Dimension, a woman sat alone on a chunk of space rock. On the rock was the only thing left of her kingdom: her throne. She hadn't had the power to protect it when it was destroyed. But that didn't matter. She would create a new kingdom. All she needed was to get the power to protect it. She already knew where she wanted it to be: on the site of another kingdom in a far off dimension. She had to get the kind of power that had kept that kingdom safe for so long. With that combined with her new power, she could keep her new kingdom safer than her old one had ever been. It would safer even than that other one had been, for the other was destroyed in the end as well.  
  
"Talorius!" called the woman. She was watching a beautiful blue planet. That was where her kingdom would stand. Currently, however, she was eyeing that little dainty for another reason.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" said a shadowy figure that floated beside the woman.  
  
"See that planet? It is called Earth. The place is overflowing with positive emotions. Take some of those lovely hearts off of its hands, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, my lady." The figure bowed.  
  
"Talorius! I didn't dismiss you."  
  
"Sorry, my lady."  
  
"That planet has guardians. You know of whom I speak: the Sailor Soldiers. Take care to avoid them; I don't want my plans revealed. But if you come across one, then it couldn't hurt to...you know. Take their emotional cores."  
  
"Of course, my lady."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The figure bowed again and vanished. Alone once more, the woman thought of the one wrench that could be thrown into the works: the planet's own Sailor Scout. If she miraculously turned up then Earth itself could fight back. Not just Scouts defending it, but the planet defending itself. The planet could put up a weak defense with the prince there, but it would take a Scout to really wake up the fire within. With any luck she wouldn't be alive. If Beryl did her job right back before the Sailor Scouts crushed the Negaverse...Well, she would deal with that when the time came. No use worrying about it at that moment. The woman assumed a comfortable position to watch Talorius in action. She needed those pure emotional cores to forge her crystal.  
  
o

(The Marinac Dimension, Talorius, and the woman on the throne are things I made up.)


	2. A Trip of Coincidences

Thanks for the review, Guardian Dimension. Here's chapter 1. It's a lot longer than the prologue because I wasn't sure where to break it up. The rest of the chapters will probably be about this long. (Out of curiosity...anybody know why the little squiggly lines I tried to put around the 'o's don't show up?)

o

A group of bleary eyed, high school students waited at a gate in the Los Angeles International Airport. They were all listening for the boarding call for their seven A.M. flight to Tokyo, Japan, where they would stay for a while on a Japanese Club field trip. Some were grumbling and some were snoozing, but a redheaded girl holding a pet carrier was arguing with the man at the flight desk. The girl, managing to stay calm despite the fact that she was totally pissed, was named Terri Brooks.  
  
"Look, sir," said Terri, throwing her thick braid over her shoulder in impatience, "my father paid extra money so my cat could be with me on the plane, so I'm not going to put her with the luggage!"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but I need the pet boarding pass or your father will just have to ask for a refund," replied the man.  
  
Terri made herself walk--_I will not stomp like a little kid!_ she thought-- at a normal pace back to her seat. She had to have that pass. Her green eyes narrowed as she sifted through her bag, muttering, "I know I've got it somewhere!" under her breath.  
  
Her cat, Gaea, was frantic. This didn't bother Terri, however. It had happened before: it was almost as if the cat could understand what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry, Gaea," Terri said soothingly. "They won't put you in the luggage compartment if I can help it!" She sat back for a moment, a reflective smile on her face, remembering the day she'd found Gaea.  
  
Terri had been walking home from her bus stop one day when a faint mewing came from the bushes behind her. She was never good at ignoring anything that needed help, so naturally Terri had taken a look. What she found was a calico cat with an emerald pendant on her neck and a strange marking on her head. Stranger than the marking was the calico's coloring. Instead of the typical oranges, blacks, and whites, this cat had blotches of green, dark blue, light blue, and red! Terri was mildly surprised that she herself hadn't already freaked and ran away.  
  
"Here, kitty, kitty," Terri cooed. To her shock, the little stray came to her without hesitation. The poor thing was skin and bones! Terri decided then that she would take it home with her, regardless of its weirdness.  
  
"No qualms there, kitty," Terri said with a soft laugh. "I'm a bit of an oddball myself, so we should get along fine! Now let's see that marking..." She took a closer look at the spot. It was a circle with a cross inside. She took the pendant off the cat and looked at it, too. No sign of the owner. But the same symbol was engraved into the emerald. It hung on a ribbon made of green silk with silver scrolling painted on.  
  
"Interesting," Terri murmured. "The astrological symbol for Earth! Hey, you know what? We're learning about mythology in school, and that mark gives me an idea of what to name you. Gaea, Mother Earth! Sound good, little kitty?" The cat had purred and rubbed against Terri's legs.  
  
"Great!" Terri exclaimed. "Gaea it is, then." She scooped up Gaea and carried her home. She always kept the pendant in he pocket for good luck.  
  
Of course, by the time Terri and Gaea were sitting at the airport Gaea had filled out.  
  
Terri giggled at that thought. "In fact, you're probably over weight!" Gaea mewed loudly. "Shh! I'm only kidding," Terri said hastily.  
  
"Miss Brooks to the gate 65 flight desk, Miss Brooks to the gate 65 flight desk, thank you," a monotonous voice belted over the intercom.  
  
Terri looked at the desk and saw none other than her dad! Her heart leapt. He would have the pass she needed for sure! Terri went to the desk and found that he did have it.  
  
Mr. Brooks laughed. "You left it laying on the counter, sweetie. I figured there might be a problem, so I brought it for you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" Terri gave her dad a big hug. "Love you!"  
  
As Mr. Brooks went to leave he said, "Don't forget to write!"  
  
"Of course not!" Terri waved then went back to her seat. "Whew, Gaea! That was so close!" Gaea was a lot more relaxed.  
  
"Boarding call, flight 246 to Tokyo, Japan!" came the intercom voice.  
  
Terri snatched her bag and the pet carrier. "That's us!" she said brightly to Gaea. She got some askance looks, but frankly she didn't give a care what they thought.  
  
o  
  
Terri boarded the plane and found her window seat. After stowing her bag overhead she put Gaea under the seat in front and looked out the window at the people preparing for their takeoff. Someone filled the seat one over from Terri, but the middle seat was never taken.  
  
Once they took off and the preflight safety video was through Terri flipped on the light to the objections of others. It was early, yes, but Terri was still stewing from that argument. So instead of asking for a pillow, she settled in to read some manga. She would never admit it, but Terri was a diehard Moonie. She liked the anime too, but ever since the series was taken off the air she hadn't been able to find it anywhere. The manga was good, though.  
  
She was reading a part where Tuxedo Mask had come to Sailor Moon's rescue when the young man in the aisle seat asked, "What's that you're reading?"  
  
"Huh? You talking to me?" Terri said. She wasn't used to guys talking to her.  
  
The guy said, "Unless there's someone out there on the wing I don't know of anyone else in your direction."  
  
"Oh! I, uh..." She really didn't want to say it out loud, so she just showed him the cover. "Just a bit of manga."  
  
"Mm." The guy nodded and smiled. "Good choice. I have some friends at home who read those."  
  
Terri gaped at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm from Tokyo," the guy said with a shrug.  
  
Terri was still in shock, but she managed to nod. He went back to his magazine. That gave Terri the chance to get a better look.  
  
The young man must have come to the US often: his English was perfect. He was reading a medical journal of some kind. He was tall and had dark hair that matched his dark eyes. He looked vaguely familiar...When she couldn't place him, Terri went on reading Sailor Moon.  
  
After a couple of pages, it hit her like an anvil out of a _Loony Tunes_ cartoon. The guy looked just like Darien! Terri whipped her gaze from the guy to the page. Yep, he was the spitting image of Darien. How weird was that! _And he's reading a medical journal!_ she thought. Terri was breathing hard with excitement. _Calm down_, she told herself. _Sailor Moon's not real. It's just a coincidence.  
_  
Later in the flight the guy spoke to Terri again.  
  
"Hey, I never caught your name," he said.  
  
"I'm Terri," Terri replied. "Terri Brooks."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Terri." He held out his hand and Terri shook it. "I'm Darien."  
  
Terri started so badly she pulled her hand out of Darien's.  
  
"I know, I know," said Darien with a laugh. "Kind of weird, someone actually having that name, isn't it?" Like last time Terri was only able to manage a nod.  
  
Terri looked down at Gaea. The calico looked mildly interested, if a cat can look interested at all. That 'coincidence' bugged the crap out of Terri for a while.  
  
The stewardess came by and gave the passengers drinks. Terri felt drowsy after finishing hers. She was just closing her eyes to doze off when she noticed the stewardess staring peculiarly at her.  
  
"Ah, all these nice emotional cores," the lady mused. "So young. So pure! They've not had time to truly despise anything, and if they have there are other feelings to balance the scale!"  
  
Terri snapped awake. What the heck? The woman was crazy!  
  
"Come everyone, let me have your hearts! My lady will be pleased!" cried the stewardess. She spun around fast, like a top. When she stopped she was a completely different creature. She was dressed in a lime green jumpsuit. Her skin, if you could call the scaly metallic stuff skin, was a pale gray. She had three yellow, pupil-less eyes and wiry black hair that fell to her ankles. Needless to say, Terri was seriously freaked out.  
  
Terri felt her heart beating faster and faster. She thought her chest would explode. All around her shining balls of mist were coming out of people. Their backs were arched in agony, eyes rolling, until the little balls materialized. The monster took a purple vial out of her pocket. When she pulled out the stopper, the mist-balls zoomed into it. The thing cackled madly.  
  
Terri clutched her chest as if that would keep her heart in. "Please God, oh please!" she muttered.  
  
All at once Terri's body relaxed. The monster, utterly confused, was staring at something in the aisle. Terri leaned over to get a better look. It was a silver arrow.  
  
"What gives?" the monster snarled. "Why aren't the rest of the hearts going in?"  
  
"Because I stopped them," a voice said simply.  
  
"How? No one can thwart Talorius!" screamed the monster.  
  
The voice laughed. "Well, I just did." A man materialized a little behind the monster. The lights in the plane turned up brighter than normal when he appeared. He had hair that seemed golden and wore a suit and cloak of similar hue. The suit reminded Terri of Tuxedo Mask again.  
  
"Who are you?" Talorius asked contemptuously.  
  
"I?" said the stranger. He bent to pick up the arrow and twirled it absently. "Who I am is none of your concern."  
  
"Your heart is so pure," Talorius said sweetly. "Why don't you give it to me?" She reached for the strange man.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Sorry, but I rather like living."  
  
Talorius shrieked. "Let go, let go! That light! It hurts!"  
  
The man in yellow snatched the vial from Talorius and released her.  
  
"Give it back!" Talorius cried.  
  
"Not in this lifetime," said the stranger. He nocked an arrow in his silver bow. "Now get off this planet!"  
  
Talorius obviously hadn't been prepared for a fight. She licked her lips, eyes darting to and fro. "You haven't seen the last of me!" with that sentence she disappeared in a whirlwind.  
  
The man opened the vial to let out all the hearts. "Better if they don't remember this," he whispered. He threw the silver arrow into the air. It twirled, slowly at first then faster. Rays of golden light shot out from it, enveloping the plane. When it stopped he plucked it from the air. He held it out to Darien.  
  
"Aren't you going to wipe my memory too?" Darien asked.  
  
"No, Endymion, you must bring this to Luna and Artemis and tell the Sailor Scouts of this new danger," answered the stranger. "I'm not certain who the leader of this assault is, but their target is people's hearts. Not the souls, but the emotional cores."  
  
_I knew it!_ Terri thought. _Oh, my God! It's all real!  
_  
The man turned his piercing blue-eyed gaze to Terri and smiled. "Maybe, someday, a time will come when you can know about things like this. But for now, you must remain ignorant like everyone else." He reached over and touched Terri's forehead. Terri could have sworn she heard a slight gasp.  
  
"Tell everyone to keep a sharp watch," was the last thing Terri heard before she blacked out.  
  
o  
  
"What the--?" Terri murmured. She bolted upright and looked around. "Where's the--"  
  
"That must have been some dream you were having!" said Darien.  
  
"Huh? A--a dream?" asked Terri groggily. It had been so real... "I guess I've been reading too much manga."  
  
o  
  
At the airport in Tokyo Terri got her stuff and Gaea and headed straight for the baggage claim. When she got there, Darien was there already and was standing with a group of people. A girl there had blonde hair done up Sailor Moon-style. Terri snickered. _And I thought I was a Moonie!  
_  
_They're all speaking English!_ Terri thought. _Wonder why..._She continued searching for her suitcases.  
  
"It's good to have you back for a visit," Terri heard the blonde say.  
  
"It's good to be back, Serena," replied Darien.  
  
Terri jerked her head in that direction. Okay, now that was way too creepy. Out of the corner of her eye, Terri saw her suitcase pass by. "Crap!" she muttered.  
  
Terri pushed her way through the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me..." _What's the use?_ she thought. _They don't understand a word I'm saying anyway._ The suitcase would be at the end of the belt any second! She ran around everyone and shoved in between some people with a hasty "Sorry!" and grabbed the bag. _That was a close one!_  
  
"Hey!" said a woman behind her.  
  
Terri turned to apologize but ended up just moving her mouth. The scowling woman looked just like Haruka!  
  
Terri looked around and discovered that she could name a look-alike for almost every Sailor Moon character! Raye, Amy, Michiru...and they were all with Serena and Darien.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the Haruka-look-alike said.  
  
"I am so sorry, but if you'll excuse me--" Terri got up and brushed herself off--"I have to go hook up with the rest of my club." Under her breath she added, "Way too many coincidences for one day."

o

(Terri Borrks & her father, Gaea, and the man in yellow are my own creations.)


	3. The Elements Return

I wasn't expecting any more reviews...thanks! I'm glad you like it. It's good to know, too, that I'm not being too long winded. :-) Here's chapter 3, if you're still interested. Also, on a reread, I get the feeling I've copied something...did I?

o

Terri craned her neck to see the top of the hotel they were staying at. _Thank God for elevators!_ she thought. Everyone went in and checked in to get their keys.

"Ugh!" said Rachel, another member of the Japanese club, when they finally reached their second floor hotel room. She flopped down on the bed. "The jet lag is going to be awful!"

"You're telling me!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Mm." Yvonne yawned. She went through her purse and pulled out a CD player. Putting on her headphones, Yvonne laid on the other bed. "Good night!"

"Sure is," said Terri. Yvonne Martin, Rachel Murray, and Sarah Palmer were her roommates, and three of the few in her small circle of friends.

Yvonne was slim and tall. She had hazel eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Yvonne was a great person, but she could get moody. One day she'd be really happy, the next down in the dumps. She wasn't on drugs or anything. It was just a part--a weird part, yes--of her personality.

Rachel was the shortest with brown bobbed hair and eyes of an almost reddish color. Her temper was her most prominent feature. Terri wondered how she stayed friends with Rachel so long: anyone could manage to rub her the wrong way without meaning to. But Rachel was awesome. When she cared about something, she was passionate. She even got a little obsessive at times.

Sarah was just Sarah. She had all the characteristics of your stereotypical blonde: blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tendency to be ditsy. But she wasn't a complete airhead. She knew when to be serious. Most of the time.

"What're we going to do now?" asked Rachel.

"We could go scope out some guys," Sarah suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Rachel laughed. "The teacher would have to go with us to interpret, and she'd never let us do that."

"They say love knows no barriers," said Sarah. She sighed dreamily.

"I'm going to sleep," said Terri. Rachel and Sarah looked at her in surprise.

"Our first day here and you two will be sleeping?" asked Sarah incredulously.

"Well, Terri didn't sleep on the way," said Rachel. "I should know. That light you turned on had me pulling the blanket over my head!"

"Sorry," said Terri with a sheepish grin. "I couldn't sleep."

"Don't worry about it." Rachel smiled. "C'mon, Sarah. Let's ask the teacher where we can find some food. That stuff on the airplane sucked!"

"See you two later!" Sarah waved. "We've got our keys, but let us in if we knock, 'okay?"

"Got it," said Terri. She was dying to go to bed. It was so comfortable she fell asleep right away. She didn't even notice when Gaea unlocked the pet carrier of her own accord, somehow opened the door, and went outside. The cat jumped onto the balcony rail and started talking to a blond haired man dressed in yellow…

o

Someone pounding on the door woke Terri and Yvonne up.

"Who's 'at?" asked Yvonne thickly. "And why's it so frigging dark in here?"

"I'll get it." Terri stretched and went to the door. It was Sarah and Rachel. Sarah was winded and Rachel looked ticked off.

"There's a storm coming and the power is out all over the place," griped Rachel. "That's why we couldn't get in. Our keys wouldn't work."

"And we had to take the stairs all the way up!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh quit whining," Rachel rebuked. "It was only one flight!"

"Easy for you to say, Miss Track Star!" Sarah muttered.

"It's not my fault you don't exercise!" Rachel argued.

"Hey!" Yvonne shouted. "I'm in no mood for your kindergarten alter egos today, so just can it!"

"Sorry," Sarah and Rachel mumbled. They sat down at the little table.

"No big deal," said Yvonne. "I didn't mean to snap like that. My head just hurts. It does every time we're going to have a big rain…"

"Well there's one on the way, that's for sure," said Terri. She pulled back the blinds. "Look at the lightning! That's why it was so dark in here when we woke up."

Outside the clouds were getting darker by the second. Lighting flashed and thunder cracked constantly. They were definitely in for a downpour.

Just as Terri went back to the bed another knock came. "Housekeeping!"

"Is she crazy or something?" wondered Sarah. "I wouldn't be out there for--"

CRASH!

The outside wall of their room was blown in. "I said housekeeping!" A monster in a green jumpsuit sprang over the rubble with a maniacal "Ha, ha!"

"We've got to get out of here," said Terri.

"No, really?" said Yvonne sarcastically. "C'mon! Let's go through the adjoining-" Suddenly Yvonne's body arched and her eyes bugged out. She wasn't breathing.

"No!" someone shouted. Then Gaea leapt upon the monster's face. Yvonne returned to normal.

"Gaea!" cried Terri. She rushed forward.

"No! Run away!" It had been the cat that spoke! "Run!" Gaea dug her claws further into the monster.

"Gaea?" Terri couldn't move for surprise.

"Come _on!_" cried Rachel. Rachel and Yvonne dragged Terri into the next room, which surprised their fellow club members in it. "Sorry! Um, you might want to lock that."

They dashed out of the room and went for the nearest stairwell. Running down to the lobby they got outside as quick as they could. There was no sign of the monster anywhere around the gaping hole in the building.

"Gaea…" whispered Terri. "This is just too weird!" Terri heard an odd noise. "What's that?"

Sarah pointed above Terri's head frantically. "Look out!"

"Wha--?" Terri screamed and rolled out of the way just in time. The monster that blew up their room would have flattened her. Her heart was racing. It would explode…Wait. Talk about some serious Déjà vu…

"I will have them this time," said the monster with a villainous smile. "No yellow man around to help, is there?"

"Think again, Talorius."

Out of nowhere a silver arrow whizzed to pierce the ground. The monster started looking around wildly.

A man in a golden suit emerged from thin air. He was holding a sword. "Care to dance?" he asked. Talorius roared and pulled a sword from somewhere in her jumpsuit. Then the battle commenced. Thrust, parry, dodge. Parry, dodge, thrust. It was a deadly dance.

A warm something rubbed against Terri's leg. It was Gaea. "Gaea! I was so worried!" Terri picked the cat up and held her at eye level. Was that hesitation in Gaea's eyes? In a cat's eyes?

"Gaea!" cried the man in yellow. He sidestepped a lunge from Talorius. "The right time to tell them is long past! If you don't tell them now so they can fight, they may not live for you to have the chance!"

"What's he talking about?" Terri asked Gaea. "Don't look at me like that. We all heard you speak back there."

"Well, I--oh, put me down, Terri," said Gaea. "I need you all to look into my eyes. I can show you better than I could explain." Yvonne, Rachel, Sarah, and Terri all did as Gaea asked.

Terri felt her entire body go rigid. She strained her eyes to see the others and saw that their eyes were glowing. If she had a mirror Terri would have seen the same thing happening to her own eyes. The emerald pendant came out of Terri's pocket and hovered in front of her, shimmering with an inner radiance. It beckoned her to reach for it. Three different colors besides the green shone in the depths of the gem: light blue, dark blue, and red.

Terri gave in. She touched the jewel. The moment she did, those three lights came out of it, literally. The light blue one stopped in front of Sarah, the dark blue in front of Yvonne, and the red in front of Rachel. Without knowing how she knew it, Terri knew that each had formed a new crystal: Sarah's would have three wisps on it; Yvonne's, three wavy lines; and Rachel's, a flame.

Another thing Terri knew without understanding why or how was a certain phrase that she ought to say now that she was touching that glowing emerald. "Earth Elemental Power, Make Up!" She heard the others do the same.

"Air Elemental Power, Make Up!" cried Sarah.

Yvonne came next. "Water Elemental Power, Make Up!"

Rachel shouted, "Fire Elemental Power, Make Up!"

Colored lights blanketed the grounds for a few moments. When they disappeared, all four girls wore costumes straight out of a Sailor Moon cartoon.

Terri was in mostly green; Sarah was in light blue, Yvonne in dark, and Rachel in red. _This is too amazing!_ Terri thought. It was every Moonie's wildest dream come true: to one day find out it's all real; that she was a Sailor Scout; to be saved by a cute guy in a cool suit. She fingered her hair. The one thick braid had become three separate ones. Terri was looking at the broach in the middle of her bow when Gaea's voice brought her back to the present.

"This is no time to admire yourself! And you're supposed to be the leader!" the cat said. _Me?_ thought Terri. "Terri, you are Sailor Earth; Sarah, you're Sailor Wind; Yvonne, Sailor Water; and Rachel, Sailor Fire. Together you are the Elemental Senshi. You--"

It was Gaea's turn for a wake up call. "This isn't history class!" yelled the man still battling Talorius. "Attack her!"

"Fiery Blaze of Rage!" Fire looked to the hidden sun and a fireball formed before her. She picked it up and whirled it around, wildfire enshrouding her momentarily. The fire sped toward the monster.

The smell of burning flesh defiled the air. "Ow, ow, ow! It burns, it burns!" Talorius ran around trying to put herself out.

"My turn!" Wind spun quickly until a tornado formed. She jumped out of it and tied it to a blue chain. "Spiraling Cyclone Destroy!" Wind let go of the chain.

"AUGH! My lady, help!" Talorius was caught up in the whirlwind.

"Swirling Tidal Wave Engulf!" A massive wave came up from no visible source and crashed down on Talorius. Water looked at Earth. "Finish her off!"

Earth smiled. "Right! Uh." _What is it, anyway? Oh yeah!_ "Seeds of Life…" Earth reached both hands to the ground and pulled glowing green seeds from somewhere. They circled her for a few seconds before collecting in her hands. She raised her hands into the air. "…Disperse!" Earth threw them at Talorius.

The seeds grew at once, binding Talorius. "No! I cannot be beaten!" the monster cried. With a last, "My lady, help me!" Talorius was no more. The vines hid her face and broke apart to reveal a pile of ash. The ash vanished in a twinkling of light.

"Whoa," said Fire. They all gawked, in a daze, at the place where Talorius had been.

The man in yellow, completely forgotten, came up and clapped a hand on Earth's shoulders. "Well done. All of you."

Earth turned around and when their eyes met she could suddenly recall what happened on the airplane. As they continued looking at each other Earth started remembering things she'd never done, never dreamed of. It was like a past that wasn't hers was invading her mind. There was something familiar about him. More than just from the plane; she knew it went much deeper and farther back than that. She looked away and the flood stopped. But the rest was still there. "What's going on?" she asked.

He smiled sadly. "You don't remember me yet."

"I do remember you," said Earth. "But--What is it?"

"Drat!" exclaimed Phoebus. "I have to go now. Sailor Earth, don't be afraid of your past self. Please. Just let your memories return. Don't fear them." He brushed her face gently and disappeared.

"Gaea, who are we? I mean, I know who we _are_, but who were we before?" said Sailor Earth.

"This isn't exactly the best time or place to discuss that," Gaea replied.

"Forget who we are," Sailor Water said sharply. "Who are _they_?"


	4. Explanations, Part 1

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!I'll go into more detail on the womaneventually, but not just yet.I decided to divide this section in two parts because I wanted to be sure that, again, my "facts" are straight. I think the next part of this chapter will need the most help in that department, though. Well, here it is. Hope you like it!

o

Ten people, nine girls in sailor suits and a man in a black tuxedo, were rushing toward the Elemental Scouts. When they reached the spot they split up and surveyed the area quickly. When they regrouped a woman in a chiefly black costume holding a big key took the top off of said key. A red globe in the middle pulsated with light then went dark. "Nothing. There's no danger here," she said.

"You mean it just…went away?" asked a brunette in green.

"Not likely." A blue haired girl in a suit that matched pulled out a pocket computer. "It must have been disturbed…"

Earth was ecstatic as a kid in the candy shop. Of course, she knew who they all were. The one with the key was Sailor Pluto, the brunette was Jupiter, the computer whiz was Mercury, etc. Earth's friends, however, didn't know anything about Sailor Moon and were getting mad about being ignored.

Sailor Fire cleared her throat loudly. "Hey, if you mean that monster, Talorius or whatever, she's dust."

The other Sailor Scouts whirled around to face Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water.

"Who're you?" asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Wind took a step forward. "We're--Hey, chill out!"

"You'll have to go through me to get to any of them!" Sailor Uranus stepped in front of Sailor Moon. She pulled out her Space Sword and it lengthened considerably.

"Uh, hate to be the party wrecker again," said Sailor Water, "but forget them for the second. I think our leader's cracked."

Earth was laughing like a crazy person. When she finally stopped she took a deep breath to calm down. "Sorry, guys. It's just that Uranus did just about this same thing to the Sailor Starlights when they tried to help."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that one," said Wind.

"You do?" asked Earth. Wind nodded. Earth had assumed she was the only one who read manga.

"How do you know about that?" Uranus asked. She seemed surprised.

"Well the whole Sailor Galaxia story has probably spread across the entire galaxy by now," Sailor Earth replied. Uranus nodded knowingly, but Earth felt that the real explanation was needed. "But as for me…" she began. She felt her face getting hot. "I'm just a manga buff."

"Manga?" said Sailor Fire. "You mean those comics you're reading all the time are about…them?" Earth nodded. "Great. I'm living a comic book story."

"Hey, don't diss it if you've never tried it," said Sailor Wind. "The Sailor Moon stuff isn't bad. You're just jealous because Earth and I know more about this than you do!"

"Me? Jealous? Ha!" countered Fire.

"Oh, yes you are!" said Wind triumphantly.

Water put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Do you mind?"

"Huh?" Wind said. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Did you say something about Earth?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Earth looked at Tuxedo Mask. If he meant what she thought he did, he had a good point. How could she be Sailor Earth? She would have had to be of the royal family of Earth in a past life. Which would make her…No way.

Gaea stepped forward. "Where are Luna and Artemis?" she asked.

Luna and Artemis came out from behind Sailor Moon. "Right here," they said.

"Gaea, is that you?" Luna said incredulously. "I haven't seen you since…"

"The Silver Millennium." Gaea went to her fellow cats. "Yes, it's me."

"And them?" asked Artemis.

"Uh, huh."

"But they--" Luna blinked at the Elemental Senshi. "How are they alive?"

"I know," said Gaea. "But--eh, bah. Let's go to wherever it is you meet. I'll tell you everything I can."

o

At the Hikawa Shrine everyone untransformed and introductions were made. Then they sat down and got to business.

"Okay, Gaea," said Luna. "You have the floor."

Gaea frowned. "Well, I'm going to have to go a long way back to explain things properly. You remember when Beryl attacked, of course. The Elemental Scouts were out on patrol at the time. Well, as soon as a sign of Beryl's portal from the Negaverse was detected, they went into action. They combined their powers to put a barrier around it. That's why Queen Serenity had any time at all to summon the other Sailor Scouts.

"By some fluke, the Scouts didn't get the portal at the center of their barrier. It opened up right under Sailor Earth, and she was sucked in. That was when I lost contact with them. The rest of what I'll tell you I heard from…someone else.

"Anyway, the other three were blasted off with such a force that they were sent forward in time and reborn while Sailor Earth got sucked into the Negaverse. I'm guessing she was completely drained from putting up the barrier because I don't think there's any other way she would have been captured. But, whatever happened, she was captured by Beryl after she and her minions came back.

"I don't know how long she was there but eventually Prince Phoebus--"

"Hold up!" interrupted Artemis. "Prince Phoebus is alive too? I didn't think anyone survived the Negaverse's massacre of Delos…"

"Don't ask me how, but he did," said Gaea tersely. "Like I was saying, Phoebus eventually discovered where Sailor Earth was. Again, I don't know how, but he got her away from Beryl and took her back to Earth. Then he sent himself and Sailor Earth into the future to be born around when Fire, Wind, and Water would be. That happened to be around when all of you were born, but apparently everyone's bearings got thrown off because they wound up across the ocean from the rest of us!"

"What do you mean, 'The rest of us'?" asked Luna.

"In case you don't remember, I recall quite well having been at Scout headquarters on the Moon when the Negaverse attacked," replied Gaea. "Oh, when that communications device turned to static…" The cat was blinking back tears. "No matter, everyone's safe now and the future looks even brighter than the past. Terri, what _is_ your problem?"

During all of Gaea's explanation Terri had felt a change coming over herself. By the end of it the feeling mounted up until she couldn't bear it anymore. She broke out in a cold sweat and balled her fists. The room was distorted and spinning, so Terri shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she couldn't see anything.

Everyone else saw something, however. Terri's eyes were glowing again, and the transformation pendant she wore pulsated violently. A green Earth symbol appeared in the center of Terri's forehead. Her eyes closed again, and she fell backward in a faint.


	5. The River of Memories

Hey, another review! It's been awhile since I had time, but I figured I'd sit down and write the next part. I think I may have messed some"facts" up, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. When I get the chance, I'll definitely try towork ona fault for Terri for you; I was thinking about it all along, but my problem has been finding something that hasn't been way overdone, like the usual ditsyness. I won't mind overusing it in the story, but I need to figure it out first. :-) (For reference, the only ones who are really supposed to be speaking English are the four Elementals. If you've ever read Pendragon, I decided to make it a Traveler sort of thing where they can all understand each other since they're Scouts. I'll have to work that into the story...) Anway...enjoy:-D

o

Terri opened her eyes. Both the room and the darkness were gone again. She lay alone in a desert. It was dark and billions of stars winked at her. The place looked strangely familiar.

Terri stood up and noticed a boat with two people inside holding paddles. She decided to go and check it out.

As she came closer Terri saw that the two were almost identical. They wore short dresses, one black and the other white, and had light colored hair done up in braids.

"Who are you?" Terri asked.

The one in black said, "I am Sailor Lethe, and this is Sailor Mnemosyne. We are the guardians of the river of memories."

Now Terri knew where she was. But it couldn't be. Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, and the river of memories added up to Sagittarius Zero Star, one of the last barriers that had stood between Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia. But Galaxia was gone, so how could the river still exist? Unless it had always existed.

"Why don't you hop on?" asked Mnemosyne. "You obviously need to remember something, or else you wouldn't be here."

Could they be trusted? She was a Sailor Scout now, so she could take them on if necessary. Terri eyed their wrists closely. Lethe barked a grim laugh.

"Don't worry, if you're looking for Galaxia's bracelets," said Lethe. "Sailor Moon got rid of Galaxia, and now we do our job as we were always meant to. We won't hurt you."

Terri hadn't expected that. "Oh! Well, if you say so. It's not like I know any way out of here." She climbed into the boat.

"Now," said Mnemosyne, "we've got to figure out what you need to remember. It must be important for you to wind up here."

"What do I do?" Terri asked.

"Just look into the water."

Terri bent over the side of the boat. She couldn't see anything at first. Then something stirred in the depths. Terri saw a shadow start to float upward.

"Stop the boat, Lethe. I think she has found it," said Mnemosyne. Lethe stuck the paddle to the bottom to halt.

The shadow reached the surface. Terri thought it was just her own reflection. The ripples in the water stopped and the image cleared.

It had her face, eyes, and hair. Now that Terri knew she was Sailor Earth she could account for the Earth symbol on her head and the emerald necklace around her neck. But the dress was definitely not what she had on. It was light green with a long train and sleeves slit on the sides. Every ruffle was edged in silver and a silver tiara, set with emeralds, rested on her head.

The girl in the water gazed at Terri with pleading eyes. Terri leaned over further until her nose almost touched the water. The girl smiled and reached up. She took hold of Terri's head and pulled.

Terri only had time to gasp a quick breath before she was out of the boat. She got free from the girl and swam for the surface, but the girl grabbed her foot and continued pulling her down. The water was clear and Terri could see what was happening above. Sailor Mnemosyne was about to dive in after Terri but Lethe pulled her back. She told Mnemosyne something and the other Scout stayed back, biting her nails.

_Why is this happening?_ Terri thought. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer.

"Please, you mustn't keep fighting," said the girl dragging Terri down. "You need not be afraid of the past. You simply have to remember it." Terri paused her kicking long enough to look back at the girl. Their eyes locked, and the same thing that happened when Terri had looked into the yellow man's eyes began again. That flood of memories…Terri clasped her head in pain. "You must remember! You will, whether you want to or not. Fighting it will only make it harder on you."

_But it's not mine! This past isn't mine!_ Terri thought.

"Deep inside, you know it is. We are all reborn. Some remember their past lives, but most do not. It is not important for them. For you, it is. If you don't let me in to show you who you are, you can't win!"

_Win?_ Terri's muscles relaxed. She couldn't keep going, even if she wanted to anymore. _All right. Show me what I need to know._

The girl let go and swam up beside her. "First of all, you can breathe down here."

Terri was scared, but she opened her mouth. The girl wasn't lying.

The girl smiled. "Second, and most important: I am your past self."

"You are?" asked Terri.

"Yes. I am Princess Terrasi, sister to Endymion and daughter of the king and queen of the Old Earth Kingdom. When I am not being a princess, I am Sailor Earth, leader of the Elemental Senshi, the Scout of Life, with blessings from planet Earth, and a friend and guardian to Princess Serenity."

"Seriously? That's who I was?" Terri was dumbfounded.

Terrasi giggled. "That's who you were, and who you are. You have already discovered your powers as a Scout, thanks to Gaea. Now you must remember your life. Do not be afraid to let me in. We must be one."

Terri nodded. "I'm ready now. Still kind of freaked, but ready."

"Good. Take my hand." Terrasi's Earth birthmark started to glow. It got brighter and brighter, to the point that it blinded Terri. She didn't think she was in the river anymore.

Terrasi's life, Terri's past life, played through Terri's mind like a movie on fast-forward. At one point the movie slowed to a normal pace. Terri was on a balcony of the Moon palace looking out at the Earth. Princess Serenity was beside her. It was before relations between the Earth and Moon had become strained. They were just talking…

"_He loves you, you know," Terrasi said of her brother. "And I know you love him."_

"_What should I do?" asked Serenity._

"_You should tell him, of course. Before it's too late." _

"_What do you mean?" Serenity looked anxiously at Terrasi. _

"_Sailor Water had a headache today," said Terrasi._

"_I guess you'll be getting the rain you needed, then. But--"_

_Terrasi frowned at the railing. "She said it was the worst she's ever had in her life."_

"_Well…" Serenity said, her voice rising. "I guess you're in for a really big one. Right?"_

"_There's more than rain coming, Serenity. Sailor Wind says the solar wind is behaving strangely. The storm that we're going to get won't just affect Earth." She looked to her beloved planet with tears in her eyes. She could feel its struggle against the negative energy. "Listen. I want you to promise me something. Ever the best of friends, right?"_

"_Of course, Terrasi."_

_Terrasi looked at Serenity. "I took my place as Sailor Earth today."_

"_That's great!" exclaimed the Moon princess. "I'm so happy for you."_

"_The people…they didn't want me to become one of your guardians," said Terrasi._

"_Why not?" Serenity asked._

"_They've started to openly express hatred toward the Moon people. I may not be able to come back after this."_

"_Well, they'll get over it, won't they?"_

_Terrasi decided she'd better not answer that. Her eyes hardened. "If anything happens, I'm going to have to lead the Elementals in battle."_

"_But nothing will happen."_

"_Do they tell you nothing? Don't you see?" Terrasi took a deep breath. "Before I go on, Serenity, I want you to know that I'm telling you this as a friend. Silver Millennium won't last forever. No one knows when, but the Negaverse will invade. And when they do, Sailor Saturn will come to guide it to--to destruction."_

_Serenity just stood there, in a daze, with her mouth half open. "No…"_

_Queen Serenity came out. "I'm so sorry, but Terrasi, your parents want you to go home with your guardians to get used to the patrol routes."_

"_Thank you, Your Majesty." Terrasi curtsied. When the queen left, she turned to face her friend. "Please don't cry. Just remember that with destruction comes rebirth. Everything is born again."_

_Serenity smiled weakly. "Yes, you're right. And if anything happens--no, when it happens--I say we make another promise. To gather our friends and meet in the next life."_

"_Sounds good to me." Terrasi heard Sailor Fire getting angry below. "I'd better get going. But, you will tell him, won't you?"_

"_Mm hmm," said Serenity. _

Everything swirled, and the movie turned back to fast-forward.

"Why was that important?" asked Terri.

"A promise is an important thing to keep," replied Terrasi.

It slowed again. Terrasi was on another balcony, this time staring at the moon. This time a handsome man in gold armor stood beside her. It was Phoebus' birthday and she'd thrown him a party earlier…

"_They won't let you visit even your fellow Scouts anymore?" Phoebus asked._

"_No, they won't," Terrasi replied bitterly. "I knew this would happen. Lucky Endymion. He gets to go to the moon whenever he wants."_

"_Terrasi, please don't do anything stupid."_

_Terrasi smiled. "I'm not planning on sneaking off like my brother, if that's what you mean. At least we exchange messages through Gaea."_

_Phoebus returned the smile. "Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."_

"_Have you spoken to that friend of yours lately about Beryl?" asked Terrasi._

"_Yes," said Phoebus. "She's getting more worried by the day. The fabric between our dimension and Beryl's is getting thinner. She is worried that the rip will come soon."_

"_You know what I must do when that happens, right?"_

_Phoebus sighed heavily and nodded. "I still say you don't have to. You could come to Delos."_

"_No, I couldn't. It's my duty to defend both Earth and the Moon."_

"_I didn't think I'd suddenly be able to convince you." Phoebus smiled again, this time seeming a bit rueful. "Why in the universe did I fall in love with you? I could have found someone who wouldn't fight in any battles, but I had to choose you."_

"_You know you would never have found a princess who would do that in this solar system." Suddenly Terrasi gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your present!" She rushed into the castle and came out again. In her hands were tow quivers, one of silver arrows and one of gold, and a silver bow. "Here. If you ever need help, use a gold arrow. If you can bring help to us, use silver. They will come to me."_

"_Thank you." Phoebus touched Terrasi's cheek and leaned down to kiss her._

Somebody hit fast forward again. It didn't speed on for long before stopping again. The Elemental Sailors were standing in a diamond pattern, linked telepathically. They were trying to keep the fabric between the dimensions secure for as long as they could…

_Hang on, guys, Sailor Earth thought. We have to keep it up!_

_Right! came a chorus of three thoughts._

_Sailor Water thought, Can anyone else feel that the barrier isn't balanced?_

_Yeah, thought Sailor Fire. The thinnest place isn't at the middle of it. _

_Nobody move! thought Sailor Wind hastily. There's a leak. I can feel the winds from within, and they're not from around here!_

_It's been wonderful, you guys. See you on the other side, Earth thought. Despite the alarm she felt in the bond, Earth didn't think anything else. She had had a premonition of sorts. She wouldn't make it away from the barrier with the other three. _

_Earth could feel the negative energy surging up through the rip. It was right below her. None of them could keep their powers flowing for the barrier for much longer. The barrier wavered._

_With a crack louder than any thunder Queen Beryl hurtled through the portal she'd created. Earth couldn't see her friends. All she knew was that she was falling into blackness. Was it negative forces or unconsciousness? Maybe she was just falling._

Fast forward again. This was the shortest jump of them all. When it stopped this time, Sailor Earth was in the Negaverse…

_She was trapped in a glass case of some kind, and negative energy completely surrounded her. Queen Beryl was giving it one last go before just killing her. Earth would have died before giving in to Beryl's desire, however._

"_Just let it wash over you," said Beryl in a melodious voice. "Let it wash away your true self, and become my servant…"_

_Never! Terrasi thought. I will not do what you want!_

"_Do you want the energy to continue?"_

_She had to keep struggling…_


End file.
